Ghost Prince
by Stealthstorm12
Summary: "You will be stuck here, my world, my hell, my reality, forever. There is one means of escape, except the inevitable, death." I just stood there, frozen. I guess I was in shock of this whole ordeal. This day was the beginning of a nightmare that I couldn't escape. Story about Nico I don't own any characters, all characters are Rick Riordans.
1. Ghost Prince Intro 1

IT'S OVER

Nico slumped against the cave's icy, cold, wall, supporting himself by sticking is stygian iron sword in the abandoned mineshaft. With a frost arrow stuck in his thigh, he shivered from hypothermia. Every ounce of strength had been sucked out of him and his body suffered from severe illness. Monsters, sent from Tartarus were attacking him, endless waves of them. Nico would be fine if it were just monsters, but enemy demigods were hunting him with the monsters, making them harder to defeat. All his friends were out of reach, they couldn't help him. "Well this is what I get for being a loner," he thought as he curled up against the wall, as if it was one of the only ways to protect himself from this cruel, dark, world. Standing up was in no question, nevertheless running, or swinging is stygian sword. Nico thought to himself as his memory started fading. He was going to die. "I don't need a memory in death, right?" Ignoring the searing pain and the empty feelings in his body, he also thought. "I don't need feelings in death, physically, or mentally, right? No love, no friends and no strength was needed in the underworld, right?" Nico thought as he closed his black eyes. The pain was extraordinary, his thigh seared with pain where the arrow hit him. He managed to escape, for now. The arrow was poisoned, he could feel it, the poison was spreading, eating him out from the inside. Knowing that the poison would only get worse with the arrow still stuck inside him, he clenched his teeth, gripped his sword, and yanked the arrow out. The pain was excruciating, but he could deal with it. For now he had to rest. Even if he had a 1% percent chance of escaping, Nico di Angelo would take it, the slim chance of surviving. Nico used his last drops of nectar on his arrow wound. Nico sighed, the pain lifted, but Nico knew it was only temporarily. Before the pain came back, Nico di Angelo fell asleep

"W-w-where am I?" Nico thought as he opened his eyes. Walking along a dark path, he found himself in a garden. Walking on the silver pathway, Nico got suddenly alarmed. That tree, it had diamonds? Now Nico knew where he was, he was in Hades garden. Nico limped up to his father's throne. He was…. gone? Nico knew for a fact that his father was almost never gone. Where was Persephone? Bob? Where were the servants? Nico suddenly felt someone's presence, he didn't know how to do it, but it came as a natural instinct to him. He turned his head quickly, back to the throne. It was…. Percy? Nico could tell it wasn't actually percy, because of the grey eyes and the green mist surrounding him. Before he knew it, he was looking at four ghouls, each in it's turn, groaning a sentence of a prophecy.

**_The son of sea God is taken,_**

**_The Romans arise,_**

**_The son of Hades,_**

**_Must stall time._**

The dark green mist started swirling around him. Faster, faster, until Hades garden disappeared. A new scenery took place, burning sun, a beach, a sign that said "Welcome to San Francisco." Nico walked along until he saw a tunnel, two boys, not much older than him stood at the entrance. Something urged him to go there. But before Nico could take another step, He woke up. He woke up back in the freezing cave. Thinking about the newly given prophecy, Nico knew he should follow it. The son of the sea god is taken? That was pretty obvious, Percy's been kidnapped. The romans arise? Now this was the part that confused him. "Could it be possible that the romans exist?" Nico thought. The son of Hades. "Well thats, me, obviously…." Must stall time. "Stall time, for what!?" Something in Nico's gut, told him to go to San Francisco where he saw that tunnel, but where was he now? Nico was about in Vancouver Washington when he started running south, which means, he is probably in Salem, Oregon. The journey to San Francisco would take a week without shadow travel, maybe two. If Nico got help maybe he could shadow travel or he might take the long way home.

Nico didn't dare stand up. He was recovering his strength for the long journey ahead of him. "Nico!" A voice said. Nico glanced back, an Iris message, thank Hades, it was Annabeth. Judging by Annabeth's face, Nico knew things weren't right.

"Have you seen Percy?" Annabeth said worriedly. "He's gone right?" Nico meekly replied back.

"How did you know? Do you know where he is?" Annabeth hurriedly replied back. "I had a dream," Nico replied back. Demi-god's dreams were special, each dream had a meaning or something special about it. Sometimes, it was a visit from their godly parent, or a dream of what was going to happen. "How did he get kidnapped?" Nico asked.

"He kissed me good night after the campfire yesterday night and then he went back to his cabin. The next morning, he was gone. Disappeared without a trace. We already contacted his mom and Grover but they haven't seen him at all. We also checked all campgrounds for about three hours now." Nico felt a twinge of jealousy when Annabeth said "he kissed me good night." Nico could barely control his feelings, but this was no time for feelings. "I will keep an eye out for him," Nico promised. Annabeth shut down the Iris message.

A slithering sound alerted him, "empousa probably," he thought" He was in no position to run. ARGH!" Nico yelled. Two empousa slithered up and started attacking him. The first jumped and tried to stab him through his heart. "Why do you want to stab there?" Nico asked the empousa as he stabbed it through the head with his stygian iron sword. "It's empty anyway." While Nico was occupied with the first empousa, the second sneaked up from behind and stabbed him from the back of his stomach. Nico grit his teeth, turned around, and stabbed it back. The yellow dust sifted back down to tartarus. Nico grabbed the hilt of the empousa's sword, still stuck in his stomach, and yanked it out. That blow should have killed a normal demigod but not Nico. They called Nico the "Ghost Prince," but being the "Ghost Prince," stopped him from being a ghost himself. Striking his sword in the ground, he yelled in pain and shakily stood up. "Why can't I just die?" His chest started collapsing. Letting his hair fall in front of his face, he let the tears fall.


	2. Intro 2 Thanks Dad!

Hi! Stealthstorm12 Here! I hope you are enjoying my story so far! Chapters will be released every week now! Please Favorite/Follow :3

Stealthstorm, Out~

They called Nico the "Ghost Prince," but being the "Ghost Prince," stopped him from being a ghost himself. Striking his sword in the ground, he yelled in pain and shakily stood up. "Why can't I just die?" His chest started collapsing. Letting his hair fall in front of his face, he let the tears fall.

Thanks Dad!

"This is no time for crying," Nico thought to himself. Some groaning echoed in the caverns. "Crap, I can hear more monsters." Sitting down, Nico assessed his situation. He was in a dark cave system that involved hundreds of crossroads, and he was right in the thick of it. Nico checked his pockets for the map he brought along. Just as he thought, it was gone. It probably got lost when he destroyed all those hellhounds. At first he took a right? No, left? Nico yelled in frustration. He knew one wrong turn, could end up in a dead end and kill him. It was more complicated than you would think. He had to remember the turns he made, and then he needed to reverse them to get out safely. Remembering the path would seem easy, but Nico had to remember the paths he took while fighting a bunch of hellhounds and other monsters at the same time. Nico scanned his memory the best he could, and started drawing his plan out with a piece of charcoal. As Nico packed up all his gear, he remembered. Right, right, straight, left, straight, right, straight, straight, left, right, right, left and finally straight. Nico took a few deep breaths as he tried to sneak out of the cavern he was staying in. In….. Out….. In… Out…. He knew it was impossible to escape without monsters noticing him, but hey, it's worth a try. As Nico silently crept out of his cave, he could hear slithering and more barking. "Hellhounds and empousa," Nico sighed, "the usual." For the past few days, Nico has been being chased by only empousa and hellhounds. Just like the same dish for dinner every day. Meat loaf and celery. Going across three more turns, a hellhound barked. It smelled him. Staying low, he checked the crossroad. "I'm supposed to go left," Nico quietly told himself. "Right? Clear, left? Not clear!" Nico yelled as he sprinted right. He was in front of a, wood door? Nico charged open the battered old door, and then slammed it behind him then put his back to the door, and slid down. "That's not gonna last long, kid." Nico looked back and saw who was with him. Apollo?

"What is a God like yourself doing here?" Nico asked Apollo.

"Oh, I really want to be here," Apollo replied sarcastically.

"Ok look, I'm a little busy now if you haven't noticed," Nico said as he grit his teeth while holding the door.

"Ah, well this reminds me of a poem I wrote ages ago!" Apollo laughed as he recited it. "It's about a demigod's life! Carlos Hathcock. Ever heard about him?

Born to fight

trained to kill

prepared to die

never will

stay low

move fast

one shot

one kill

no luck

pure skill.

"Good eh?" Apollo said as he flashed a grin at me.

"What do you want!? I yelled at him as the door started breaking down.

"Well I really needed something from your dad so death breath wanted me to deliver this for you, anyway, Chau." Apollo said as he disappeared. "My dad, he left me, a bag?" Nico said as he opened the bag. "YES," Nico yelled in triumph. Provisions, clothes, a Mossberg 5000 with extra clips, and , grenades? In the first time in forever, Nico grinned. "Thanks Dad!" He yelled as he pulled the pin of one of the grenades and chucked it through a hole of the door. Taking cover in the corner of the room, the grenade exploded.

Dead End

Nico didn't expect the explosion to be that big. Back in 1946 Nico loved watching clips of world war two, why? Even Nico didn't know himself. Anyways, the explosions in the clips were 5 times smaller than this explosion. This explosion was humongous. The explosion knocked off a piece of rock and hit me in the head.

Nico woke up to a new scenery. He was in a forest. A sudden rushing sound came up behind him. Nico put his hand to his waist, just as expected, his stygian iron sword was gone. Nico turned around to see three wolfs running at him. Nico started to get out of the way, but his feet wouldn't budge. Instinctively, Nico put both his hands in a X position in front of his face. All three wolves jumped at him, but went right past him. A chilling sensation happened when the wolves went through his body. Nico got confused and started running where the three wolves were headed. Ten minutes later, Nico caught up with the wolves. They ran into a shack. As Nico started running to the shack, he only got further and further away so he couldn't reach the shack.

Nico Di Angelo woke up with a throbbing head and a broken ankle. Dwelling on the famous quote, _movement is survival_, Nico got up, splinted his leg from a fragment of the door, and slowly limped out of the room. Nico's ears were still ringing from the blast of the explosion. Wait…. was that barking? Nico suddenly turned around to find an army of hellhounds bounding after him. Using his last ounce of energy, Nico stabbed his trusty sword in the ground, and summoned 5 undead. After a quick salute, the 5 undead started tackling the hellhounds. "At most this will only buy me 10 minutes," Nico thought. After half running/limping, he came across a crossroad. "Left," Nico instantly thought, running left, Nico figured out there was a dead end, so he ran right, only to find himself at another crossroad with the hellhounds coming in, fast. Taking a left turn, then soon turning right, Nico found himself at a dead end, dark mist crept out from the cracks in the wall. All his calculations were wrong. Taking a deep breath, and also doomed to die, Nico whirled around, pulled out his stygian iron sword, and faced the army of hellhounds as he thought. "Well this sucks."


	3. My Prince

Nico didn't have any strength left, which meant no summoning the dead, no shadow traveling, no fighting, well you get what he means. The army of hellhounds were 50 yards away… 40…. 30… 20…. 10. Then the army of hellhounds all of a sudden stopped, and within a blink of an eye, two figures stepped out from the dark fog, and confronted Nico. One was a tall young handsome man, with white spiky hair, an eyepatch over his right eye, and a green eye. Although it took some effort, Nico distinguished him as a demon but Nico couldn't determine which type. The other figure was a small young boy, same size and probably about the same age as Nico. They both had tuxedos on. He had a blue eye sticking out with his hair covering up his right eye and said to Nico. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ghost Prince."

"Who are you guys," Nico said.

"That was quite rude not introducing ourselves at first, his name is Debito," the boy said pointing at the guy with the eyepatch.

"And you?"

He frowned and said, "call me Percy." Percy looked at Nico's shocked expression. "Yes," Percy said as he laughed evilly and creepily at me. "Just like your kidnapped friend."

"Where is he?" Nico asked.

"Honestly, I don't know who did it, but we're better off without him. The hero that saved Olympus." Debito said as he first spoke. His voice was nice and low, just like Hades.

Nico grit his teeth with anger. "Where are we?"

"Well we are in a cave, a strange one that is." Debito replied back.

"What do you mean by that?" Nico asked.

"It's constantly changing," replied Debito. "See, it's happening right now." The cave morphed into something like a… hallway? Lockers appeared on one side and windows on the other, which gave Nico Di Angelo an idea.

"Who are you guys? Do you work for the enemy?"

"The enemy?" Percy repeated. "Us enemy or you enemy? You see, we're working for different causes so either you could be the enemy or I could be the enemy…..."

While he was continuing his lecture, Nico groped his bag for the two grenades. The tear gas and the smoke grenade.

"Ok?" Percy asked as he just finished.

"Hypothetically, just hypothetically speaking. What would happen if I escaped right now?"

BANG BANG BANG BANG. Four streaks of blood flowed on the right side of Nico's face as Debito fired hidden pistols.

"That, would happen." Debito simply said. "and if you truly escaped, we would just have to hunt you down." He said as he put his pistols back in his pocket.

Nico pulled the pin on the smoke grenade and smoke began flowing out until only the right half of his face showed. "Well have fun doing that." The son of Hades said as blood flowed down his cheeks while disappearing in the shadows of smoke.

As once he was sure they couldn't see him, Nico pulled the pin off of the tear gas and tossed it forward. Putting his black, skull shirt over his mouse and mouth, he jumped out of the window. Crash! Nico broke the window with his stygian iron sword. He knew jumping out of the window was risky, but he had to try. The risky part was that Nico had no idea how many stories high he was. After breaking the glass, he heard Percy yell "Idiot!" Realizing that he was about 24 stories tall, Nico shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his bag, said "yolo," then did the most stupidest thing he could ever do. Jump. The sensation of falling was splendid. With his hair rippling, Nico took a look around. Below him were miles of a snow-covered forest. How would he find civilization? Nico didn't have any time to worry about that, he still had 12 more stories to fall down. Opening his bag to find something that would help, a small packet fell out, grabbing and grabbing at it, Nico finally grasped the package. PARACHUTE it read. Opening it up, Nico strapped it to himself and pulled it to open. With 2 stories left, Nico was saved, but the parachute would only slow down the impact. Thump! He crumpled onto the ground. With eyes swimming with pain, Nico knew he damaged his ankle a lot more than he already had. The bag…. what was up with it? He was sure he hadn't seen the parachute before…. WAIT! Was it a magical bag? Putting his hand in the bag again, he pulled something out. A first aid kit! Opening it, Nico found a jar of nectar and some bandages. Not much, but it would do. Nico wrapped some bandages on his ankle, then drank some nectar. The pain was immediately lifted, and now he could run for about a hour or so. It was already night. A loud howl came from somewhere in the forest, and the moon was full. Reaching in the bag and willing for some protection, Nico pulled out the Mossberg 5000. It was a very useful semi-automatic gun, but it was a little heavy. A few minutes later, after Nico started jogging, he heard a voice.

"Where are you going? My prince," a smooth, low voice said.

"Who are you! What do you want?" Nico yelled back as he dropped his bag and turned the safety off on his gun. His eyes started wandering to where the voice came from. Hearing the familiar crunch of the snow, Nico turned around to meet his pursuer. Debito was there, his silver hair glowing in the moonlight and ready with his two pistols. "Crap," Nico thought. "If it was Percy I could easily take him out, but not Debito!" "How did you get down from the building?"

"I jumped," Debito simply replied.

"You used a parachute like me?" Nico asked back.

"Who said anything about a parachute?" Debito replied.

Without warning, Nico fired two shots. Debito had in-human reflexes, Debito dived to the left and shot back, and Nico ducked. Grabbing his bag, Nico started running again. Two shots suddenly were fired at Nico's feet. Stopping, he slid and fell down. A dark shadow came over him, "where are you going, my prince."


End file.
